rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fangirl111/How to be an Admin
Note that this blog is solely created by Ember and contains her opinions as well as facts from the Wikia Staff. It should in no way be affiliated with any other blog post about the same subject unless specifically written that it is. Heya! Guess what time it is, rant time! So most of the time on the ROTG Wiki and this Wiki, I act like a User which is basically I act like I normally would, but when I act like an Admin (which I actually find myself doing a lot on other Wikis) I try to act more calm, mature and not take sides, though I usually don't act like an Admin on this Wiki, strangely. I should though. So, I'm gonna talk about what I think it takes to be an Admin. So, being an Admin, obviously you need to edit and contribute often, help other Users and Assume good faith, be respectful, but not a doormat. There's a difference between necessary respect and allowing someone to walk over you and being a pushover. It's important to be nice, but it's also important to be strict and not give special treatment. Everyone should be treated equally, however, if they have already disrespected you, I am not against the idea of treating them the same way they treat you, especially if they continue despite you asking them to stop. Admins are generally role models for a Wiki, so don't do things you don't want other's to do. Things like swearing, making bad edits, getting mad easily and other things like that probably aren't the best example for other users, especially if it's already generally against Wikia rules. Saying or doing things like that might set a bad example for new users (especially if this is the first Wiki they join). It could turn into a problem in the future if people start doing those things because they saw the Admin do it and thought it was okay.. You should also be patient and calm, if you look at some of Sannse's (a Staff member) blogs on Community Central, she even says herself that Admins should be patient, a good role model, etc. I also think it's very important for an Admin to ALWAYS listen and take advice from others, and that includes me. If I'm messing something up and don't realize it, or am being unfair, or anything, I would want the community to tell me. Even Admins need help, and I find it extremely arrogant and rude when Admins refuse to listen. Some need to be reminded that without the community, there's no need for an Admin, and therefore, there would be no need for them. Admins should always listen and take advice, otherwise they won't learn and won't become better and improve. They are servants, not dictators, and it's better for them to learn to be better for the Users, then for the Users to be better for them. The Admins have to be adequate for the Users in this Community, not the other way around, but that does not mean Users are allowed to disobey rules and act badly. Remember that you are part of this community too, so it's important that the Admins listen to your thoughts and opinions as well, especially when it comes to they're behavior. While it's important for Admins to need to know their place in the Community before even taking the spot, I don't think it's that simple, every Community is different, has different standards and expectations, and just because it's one way on one Wiki, doesn't mean it'll be the same on another, so they need to learn what the Users need on this Wiki as well. I think it's equally important for a user to reach out for the Admin, as it is for the Admin to reach out for the user, though I do expect more respect from the Admin. It seems like most Admins (and some Users) like to ignore the fact that they are not and will never be the "boss" of a Wiki, but like I've said before, no one "owns" a Wiki, not even the Admin, Bureaucrat, Founder, Chat mod, Moderator, Rollback, anything or anyone, a Wiki is owned by the Community, not a single person. You shouldn't try to pick on someone, or appear intimidating. It's also very good and important for Admins to want to protect the Wiki, but I don't think jumping to conclusions is wise or needed either. It doesn't look good, it's actually a really bad look for an Admin to have. Remember that you don't have to look intimidating to be a good Admin, or to be respected. It's better to be the Zen Admin then the one who overreacts. Remember that some of the best qualities for an Admin to have are trustworthiness, fairness, and tact, it's better to be the Admin that people can go to, then the one that people are afraid to go to. Remember what I said about Admins being servants and not "bosses"? Now, for blocking, I am totally against blocking being used as a threat or to intimidate, but that's just my opinion. So, with that said, I think that blocking should only be used as a temporary time-out (like in an argument), and much less of a "punishment" (besides, it usually just angers people, especially when done wrong or inappropriately), and I think that long blocks should only be used for users who have caused many problems for a long time, so I disagree with some Admin's apparent use of intimidation when talking about blocking, but again, that's just what I think about it. (Since I can't find the link on this Wiki or CC, I'll post it from a different Wiki) Also remember that Admins are NOT supposed to use their rights in disagreements, but rather only to help keep the Wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users, so don't use you're rights to "win an argument". It seems to be a common mistake on every Wiki (at least every Wiki I've seen) for an Admin to let their own personal feelings about a User get in the way of tact and logic, which is why I think it's bad to take sides instead of look at evidence and facts. Sometimes, it can even be mistaken for abusing their rights. You are here to help, not make others look or feel bad, and certainly not to try playing and looking like the victim. I will not say any names, because they already know who they are, but that is an extremely immature and rude thing to do, especially if you are in the wrong. Do not try to make yourself look better by tearing someone else down and gossiping and lying about them behind their back where you think they can't see it. You also shouldn't stalk them and read their conversations without their permission and consent, or unless you are already or were apart of it. You don't know what that person is going through or has gone through, on or offline. You also don't try to get revenge or run away from your responsibilities. If you are wrong, you apologize. After you do and you are forgiven, you do not bring it back up and drag people into the drama. Sometimes Admins need to get involved, and sometimes they don't. Sometimes it's best to mind your own business and let them settle things on their own, however, sometimes it's not. Don't be afraid to get involved, but don't just barge in and act like you know everything either. Even if you know everything that's happened on that Wiki does not mean you know everything that happened between them on every Wiki or website. Don't assume anything either, go by evidence. And don't gang up on someone just because your friend so happens to be the other person they are in a disagreement with. It's okay to have feelings and opinions, in fact, it's incredibly important! You can get mad or sad, just don't let it lead to reckless actions, if you're too frustrated, then take a break, but don't abandon. If you need a break to think things over then go ahead, but don't just up and leave if you know that everything's going to get worst if you do. Don't abandon a situation just because you don't like it either, it's better to solve everything then let it boil up and explode later. So good luck, and I suggest every Admin reads what the Staff has said in the links I've provided. ~Ember Even angels can fall, and heroes can bleed. 02:24, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts